


step together step

by earlymorningechoes



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlymorningechoes/pseuds/earlymorningechoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS breaks down, and so the Doctor comes inside rather than leaving right away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	step together step

     Clara turns sharply away from the counter, dropping her whisk in the process as the familiar whirring sounds of the TARDIS settle down into the drive. Hurrying out to the front, she realizes that the Doctor’s come right as school lets out, as she sees both Angie and Artie hurrying up to the house with elated grins on their faces. Stepping up to the door, Clara readies herself to head inside when instead the Doctor comes tumbling out, unsteady on his feet for a moment but then bouncing back up and standing in front of the astonished brunette.

     “Doctor!” come two voices from behind her, accompanied by the sounds of dropped schoolbags and running feet. The kids appear beside her in an instant, beaming up at the Doctor like they’re the best of friends.

     “Hello!” he says happily, “what are you two up to?”

     Angie rolls her eyes, gaining herself a glare from Clara, before asking, “Where are you going today?”

     Surprised, the Doctor looks over at Clara before answering. “Well, I’m not sure about that for today…” he begins, trailing off when he realizes Angie’s no longer listening and has already turned to Clara as well.

     “Can we go to the cinema?” she asks, Artie coming up behind her and attempting to give a pleading face to further their cause. Clara nods, sending a ripple of excited shouts through both children.

     “Be back by seven!” she shouts as they rush into the house to drop off bags and are just as quickly walking back down the street. Sighing, she turns back to the Doctor, whose face is still the happy mask he’d given Angie. She touches his elbow and he looks down at her, both ready to head off on another adventure. But before she can ask where they’re headed, he sighs and points over at the TARDIS.

     “Broken. Not exactly sure what, but should be back in working order soon enough!” he says, ambling off towards the front door with Clara trailing behind. He continues, “but she has to get herself sorted out first before I can help at all. Don’t know how long that’ll take…”

     Once inside the house, Clara can hear the strains of the CD she’d had on in the kitchen, still playing. Unsure of where she got this certain CD (it isn’t an opera, like most of her CDs, but is instead a playlist of jazz tunes that she is quite certain she never would have picked herself), she can’t deny that she likes it. Moving into the kitchen to turn it off, she feels the Doctor’s hand on her arm and turns back to him. He shakes his head.

     “No, leave it, I like this song,” he tells her. She shrugs and attempts to go back to the bowl of soufflé batter that lies abandoned on the counter. But his hand is still on her arm, and he’s pulling her out of the kitchen so they’ll have more space, and now he’s got his hand on her shoulder and hers is around his waist, and they’re dancing.

     It takes them a moment to coordinate their feet, but they move easily together, and Clara finds herself resting her head on his chest. She can hear his double heartbeat as they sway, turning slowly through the familiar living room that feels brand-new in this moment. He flips the ends of her hair away from her shoulder and she laughs, gazing up at this crazy man who’s currently waiting for his spaceship to sort herself out so he can help fix her and is dancing with her in her employer’s living room.

     And then the song ends, and the next one’s too fast to keep dancing the same way, and they break apart. But they’re still standing, facing one another, and suddenly he’s reaching down and wrapping her in a hug. And, even though he’s a crazy man waiting to go fix his spaceship that will take them through time, the only response is to hug him back.


End file.
